warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightclan(TSC)
The Creation of Lightclan Lightclan was created when a loner Light on the meadow started seeing cats from a faraway forest.These cats lived in four groups,each with their own territory.Two other cats,Tree climber and Whitey,had these visions too.. So they searched for all cats wo wanted to be part of this group life,loners,rogues even kittypets joined.Lightstar,Snowstar,Treestar and their successors Peachstar,Mousestar and Duststar devolepe the Clan life they know today Clan list Lightstar DEPUTY Covetree MEDICINE CAT Anemonepool Character Light clan cats are avid swimmers and climbers and have the most varied territory of all the southern Clans,they quite often take in kittypets but are wary of rouges and may deny them,they are not afraid of Twolegs but are prone to defend when attacked they hate large animals especially cows and very willing help but they are not the strongest but the most agile and fast.They pride themselves on being intelligent and great swimmers and innovators.They are notably kind but mildly suspicious and wary of strangers and most omniverts. Camp Lightclan territory consists of jungle beach,ocean and cliffs,they make their camp out of a tree shaded gorge and rocks,the Warriors dens are either in trees behind boulders or in holes in the sides of the gorge,apprentice make dens out of plants wood in the east side of the gorge,queens stay in the nursery a Cave on the west,Medicine cats den was discovered by Anemonepool as a hole in the sand leading to a small underground jungle with a pool in the middle before it was part of the nursery.Leaders sleep above the gorge inside a hollow tallrock that must be at least six cat lengths tall the deputies sleep in a boulder four to six cat lengths tall,Talltree is a gigantic baobab like tree where apprentice place their vigil from noon to dawn,The Sharprocks are a rocky area where cave mouse,snake and stone rat are hunted a popular sunning area at the top surrounded by briars,The mangroves take up half of the jungle and are basically flooded with water one to five cat lengths tall.North of the mangroves there is a pit of vipers no cat senior warrior or kits is allowed to stand more than three cat lengths from it,the vipers are VERY poisonous.There is a water fall separating Lightclan and Treeclan called singing falls because in June the great bird gathering takes place,the water fall flows into The river who churns softly which belongs to both lightclan and tree clan but is mostly used by ligtclan beacause Treeclan is not fond of fish.Dividing Lightclan and Snowclan is the wall of one thousand stones and in the middle is the graveyard graveyard of black stones every cat who has died has a black stone piled on the wall.Acairiceara is another waterfall but it fall into tunnel which leads to the withered beyond and valley of beyond and the beyond.Deadtree swamp is west of the mangroves and is an inhospitable(Eh,just terrible) place of muddy waters and dead trees.Flower grove is a grove in the jungle where all kind of flowers and vegetation grow.Fruit patches is a small berry and fruit grove that grows by river. Prey Nice,rats,voles,most fish,berries and fruits,fond of herbs,snakes,smaller sharks,rabbits and some birds(Some are regarded as spiritual beings and not eaten)They also eat an assortment of cooked meat which they find favorable,tree khan shares this also Snowclan is not as picky. Spiritul Light clan does believe in Starclan and honors some birds(notably bird of paradise,peacock and toucan Category:Anemonepool's Clans Category:Clans